supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Toon Link
Para ver sus otras encarnaciones, véase Link (desambiguación). :Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Toon Link (SSBB). Toon Link (''トゥーンリンク Tūn Rinku'') es un personaje de Nintendo creado por Shigeru Miyamoto, cuya primera aparición fue en el vídeojuego para Nintendo GameCube The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Es una de las múltiples encarnaciones de Link. El prefijo "Toon" es utilizado debido al estilo artístico utilizado en su diseño, cel shading; sin embargo, este mismo estilo ha sido utilizado para otros Links en The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, and The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. El aparece como un luchador en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, basado en el "Héroe del Viento". Perfil [[Archivo:Toon Link Wind Waker.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de "Toon Link" en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.]] En The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, la cual toma lugar cientos de años despues de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, los dioses han inundado Hyrule, creando el Gran Mar. Al principio del juego, la hermana de Link, Aryll, fue secuestrada por Kranos, un ave gigante controlada por el antagonista principal, Ganondorf, el cual busca a la Princesa Zelda. Link viaja a través del Gran Mar para salvar a su hermana y derrotar a Kranos, eventualmente encontrándose con el Mascarón Rojo, el cual, luego de muchas pruebas, le concede el título de "Héroe del Viento". Utilizando la Batuta de los Vientos, pide prestado el poder de los dioses para completar su búsqueda. Link debe, para ello, rearmar la Trifuerza del Coraje para obtener el poder para derrotar a Ganondorf. Luego de su derrota, Hyrule se hunde bajo el profundo mar para siempre. Poco después de The Wind Waker, Link y Tetra navegan para buscar nuevas tierras. Es en este lapso de tiempo que The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass toma lugar. Durante sus viajes, el grupo encuentra el Barco Fantasma, el cual convierte a Tetra en piedra tan pronto le aborda. Al intentar salvarla, Link es teletransportado al Mundo del Rey del Mar, en donde Bellum tiene a Tetra como prisionera. En posesión del Reloj Espectral, y acompañado por Ciela, un hada, y Linebeck, un pirata cobarde y codicioso, Link viaja por numerosas islas que lo traen cada vez un paso más cerca de derrotar a Bellum. Eventualmente consigue la Espada del Más Allá, y con ella logra derrotar a Bellum, salvando a Tetra. Siwan, el Rey del Mar, vuelve a su forma original, y transporta a Link y Tetra de vuelta a su mundo. Los piratas les dicen que solo pasaron 10 minutos desde que se quedaron dormidos (ya que, de acuerdo con ellos, todo fue un sueño), pero Link nota que aun tiene el Reloj, y logra avistar el barco de Linebeck en el horizonte. Luego de los eventos de estos juegos, Link y Tetra lograrían encontrar tierra, en la cual se quedaron y llamaron Nuevo Hyrule. Cien años después, varias referencias al Héroe del Viento existen en The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Toon Link es un personaje secreto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el cual puede ser desbloqueado al completar el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial y después completar el Modo Clásico con Link en cualquier dificultad, completar El Emisario Subespacial y encontrar la puerta secreta en el bosque, o participar en 400 combates en el Modo Versus. Los movimientos de Toon Link son virtualmente idénticos a los de Link, pero poseen algunas diferencias. Una de las más obvias son sus bombas, las cuales utilizan el efecto gráfico de explosión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Esta diferencia no es solo cosmética, ya que esta explosión cubre más área, pero tiene menos potencia. Sus movimientos especiales también tienen ciertas diferencias; las flechas del Arco del héroe viajan más lento, pero viajan una mayor distancia que las de Link. Su Ataque Circular (movimiento especial hacia arriba) es también diferente debido a que golpea más de una vez, y su Bumerán (movimiento especial lateral) no atrae a sus oponentes hacia él, a diferencia del Bumerán Tornado, y Toon Link posee más control al lanzarlo. Al igual que Young Link en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Toon Link puede saltar de la pared. Toon Link cae más lentamente y salta más alto. Toon Link es más rápido, y es en contrapartida más débil. Adicionalmente, algunos ataques son diferentes; su Ataque Smash hacia arriba es un solo golpe en lugar de tres, su ataque aéreo hacia abajo lo hace bajar a altas velocidades, y sus ataques aéreos normal, hacia adelante y hacia atrás han sido reemplazados por espadazos para compensar por sus pequeñas piernas. Toon Link usa la versión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker de la Espada Maestra como su arma en este juego. Descripción del trofeo Español :Toon Link :El Link de The Wind Waker y Phantom Hourglass, de grandes ojos y cara expresiva. Su tranquila vida en la Isla Initia se vio perturbada cuando un pájaro capturó a su hermana pequeña. Link partió al rescate en The Wind Waker, una aventura en la que podía arrastrarse y apoyarse en las paredes. Su verde ropaje, estrenado el día de su duodécimo cumpleaños, es el talismán de este gran héroe. :*''NGC: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2003) :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) Inglés :Toon Link :Link as he appeared in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, with big eyes and an expressive face. He lived peacefully on Outset Island until a bird captured his little sister, and he came to her rescue. In The Wind Waker, he had to crawl, press up to walls, and the like. His green clothes were worn on his 12th birthday and are the lucky outfit of the hero of the legend. :*''GCN: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2003) :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) Enlaces externos *Toon Link en Zelda Wiki Vease también Toon Link